Finding Understanding
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Comfort can be found in all places bxs fluffy, Flick


Pairing: BeexSam hints

PG

Type: Insight I think

All songs and Transformers belong to who they belong too.

Slamming the door of a sleek 2008 Camaro, hands turned into fist as they landed on the strewing wheel once more. Anger tensed his muscles into the leather of the seats. Shaking from the pent up wave of emotions drowning his body once more. Lean his forehead on the wheel, the cool leather was a welcome to drive away the heated anger gripping his shaking body.

A dial on the radio shifted around, searching for the song to play to the teen sitting in the drivers seat.

not even close?

not even a little bit ?

not even at all?

Brown eyes opened to look at the radio as the words flowed out of the stereo. Smiling at the question being held by the song. Sam Witwicky leaned his body into the seats. Knowing his friend was waiting for a answer of some kind for his actions.

"Its nothing Bee, just normal teenager problems we humans have to deal with." his voice horsed out. Having been almost broken from the yelling early. But he won;t let Bee know that right now. Something were better kept to your self.

Revving the engine, the car pulled out of the drive way. Picking up on the feeling the boy no longer wished to remain at the house for now. Worry pulled at his circuit a little at the actions his friend had been taking the last few weeks. Short snaps of temper flaring or angry words being sounded from the house inside. No more phone calls from from Milka out west from a summer collage camp . Miles had gone off the rader after a heated fight over the phone with the young man in his seat. Bee coundn't think of anything that might be the cause of Sam's change in behavior these last weeks. Turning onto the old dirt road that lead to the lookout they had come to everyday.

Let Me Talk To You

Let Me Buy You A Drink

The song was almost a whisper in the car. Sam smiled at the choice of words chosen by the car. Bee was worried by his friend, yet didn't want to cross a line with him right now. Shifting in the seat a bit, nerves at how to form it into words the bot might understand for his point of view.

"Its nothing big B, just some shit is hitting the fan kinda in my life." Sam's voice wavered, his walls breaking down for a moment. Everything came out in a rush of words and emotions. "My parents keep hammering me about collage, Milka didn't return any of my phone calls or emails. Miles has just dropped our friendship for nothing all for a girl. Even Mojo is treating like I don't have a place anymore! Thats the nail of the coffin from a fucking Chihuahua of all things!"

Bee could understand with his human friend. Knowing the lives of young humans were full of hurtles and trails. Being young was a heavy burden in a world of technology and image. Humans being social creature need bounds to help them though those trails growing up in life. Yet it seemed Sam was loosing those connections when a child needed them the most. Bon Jovi slipped from the radio of the Camaro.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

Sam laughed at the song being played and opened the door to get out of the car. Taking this for him to transform. The car's body melted and reformed into a shape of a tall and bright yellow robot. Blue optics landed on the young human looking up at him. Bee was a transformer, a living being made of metal and wires, a soul called spark defined who he was or what he did. Eons older then the boy below him, he still the youngest of the group of his kind now living on this new world.

He never got tired of watching that even once. Seeing his friend easily pass from one form to the other like slipping on a pair of shoes. Smiling with the wonderment of a child does, Sam looked out at the stars now peering from the sky over head. Bee sat down as best he could with out disrupting his friend's thoughts. Eyes scanning the humans face for any kind of hidden emotion or worry once more.

"I'm just tired of being seen as a kid. My parents treat me like I can;t tie my shoelaces by my self or leave the house. Then the next minute, their in my face about collage and what I want for the rest of life." he said without leaving the sky.

Thinking about the words of his friend, Bee could understand what Sam was going through at this stage in his life development. "Sam, I can understand your situation very clearly."

Taking a bit by hearing the voice of the robot after so long. His eyes turned to look on the bot with a bit of a surprise playing so clear on his face. "How?"

Bee chuckled a bit by the one word question. "By your time measurement. I am very old. By our time, I would still be labeled a "teenager"."

Sam without reason, broke down into laughter at this news. Just the idea of their being teenagers by Autobots standards was worth a laugh to him right now. Bee did a very action and snorted a bit by the humans reaction, yet he could see why. They had never told them much about their world or ways of life in a span of time.

Waiting until the laughing was done, Bee went on speaking to his friend. " Even through I have fought with the others for a while. They still treat me like I am Sparkling still. For while I was angry at them and acted out on that. Hoping to prove to them I could take care of myself. It was a bit before we came to earth, about 200 years your time measurement. We came on a Decepticons outpost, a battle broke out in a matter of moments. Being angry, I rushed headlong into the front. Much of what happened is still a blurry in my memory circuit. All I recall is the burning of plasma on my cheat, the pain overwhelming and cries of my friends dieing off. Then Optimus grabbing me and telling to me hold on. Then the darkness of stasis took the rest away."

Sam eyes looked at the bot with a sorrow. Knowing his friend had been fighting that war long before it had come to shores of earth not so long. Bee had lost his planet, his friends and much more then anyone should have to pay in one life time. Without thinking, his hands placed them on the bigger one not so far away. Warmth spilling on the metal skin of the young bot. Bee smiled, talking about those memories brought back the pain fresh and open.

"When I woke up, Ratchet was leaning over me with a sad smile. I tired to speak, yet nothing came out. He had saved my life, but not my voice. I knew it hurt him very well. I was the only one to live in the battle of my age group. Making me the last new spark born on out home world eons before Sam." Bee 's voiced echo from the memories of the past.

Breathing in the cold air of the night, the human leaned his body on the hand and metal arm. Gathering the warmth that fell of the skin like a river on to his own. Sam felt his friend slightly shaking, not from the cold, yet from the pain that had happened so long ago. Finding the words to say to the bot was hard for him to formal, yet he had to try for Bee.

"Bee, I can't grasp what happened that long ago. It just makes my problems seem like dust from what you just said. Its just...I mean if you ever want to talk or something..." he let it die there.

Smiling at the action of his human friend, Bee felt comfort just from the simple warmth of Sam. "Sam, what I am trying to say also is this. Life must move on, if we stay just on one moments. We loose all others to that moment. For a long time I hated myself for living. For how I had acted during the battle. Yet in a way, loosing my voice let see into many other things. I learned to see past words spoken, but what else was being said by the others. " taking a breath he went on. " As humans say "To read in between lines". I saw both the good and bad moments that make up a life Sam. I learned to enjoy being young and making others smile. Pulling pranks or childish actions to loosen up the bad moments for the others. To also learn what it meant to be a friend. The others without knowing it told me what plagued them, what they had lost from this war. At the same time, they also told me of the good times with the bad. It gave me insight..."

Bee's voiced died off, his optics looking up at sky of stars. Reaching out to pull up his to point near the north star. A small twinkle lay also overcast by the bright burning ball. Sam looked up to were his friend was pointing up at the sky.

"That is Cypertrion, my home." Bee;s words fell into the sky

Sam closed his eyes and leaned more into the arm. Trying to chase away the pain Bee must be feeling right now. Smiling at this action of his friend. Bee let his arm fall and closed his optics from the sky. Drawing on the human warmth just for a moment if he could. When he was like this with Sam, he could draw on that moment to chase away all the bad up to this point.

Yawning without thinking about it,Sam let himself drift into sleep. Trusting the autobot to watch over him as he slept like this. Sensing the pain was leaving his fiend, Sam let his words come out. "Bee, I'm glad you came to earth."

"So I am Sam." he whispered

Knowing that hours had gone by, Bee could sense his friend has falling into a sleep. No fragments of his anger was on his face anymore. Looking once more into sky at the star. Bee could understand some things his friend was feeling at times. Knowing that Bee was there was enough for the teen to move on to the next moments and draw it in.

Songs Used

10 Things I Hate About You Poem

Buy U A Drank (Shawty Snappin') lyrics

It's My Life


End file.
